My Angel
by MaddiMoo
Summary: Peeta and Katniss love. They love with passion and honesty. Dispite what the capitiol had done to him. He loves her, he needs her and she is his.


Peeta POV

My mind was racing and my hands were trembling. The harsh reminder of what the Capitol did to me slapping me in the face everytime Katniss moved. But tonight I wouldn't allow the capitiol to win. I loved Katniss, I knew I did, no matter what my brain would tell me I knew I was deeply in love with this girl.

We had been talking for awhile now, we would share breakfast together and spend as much time as we could with each other. At first I didn't think I could handle it, my mind was telling me to kill her but my heart was screaming kiss her. The battle between the two never seemed to end until this very moment. Katniss was lowering herself onto my very hard erection.

Today was just like any other day, having breakfast with her then going to sit and watch something on the T.V with her in my lap. But instead were here, in my bed room without any clothes on. And I love it, I finally feel nothing but sencere love for this girl, she is no mutt she is an angel. Her face was stricken with lust and her wet core was proof that she wanted this just as much as I did.

I was lying on my back with my hand gripping her hips. She slide down onto me and let a small whimper come from her lips.

"Real or not real this is the first time we've tried this?" I asked.

"Real" She whispered

I felt bad, she had her eyes clenched shut and it was obvious that she was in a great deal of pain. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ran my fingers a long her jawline.

"Am I hurting you, Katniss?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to"

"It's okay, your just.. big" she blushed as she said this.

Her hips started rocking and I figured the pain must have gone away. My hands grasped her hips and guided her movement. It was slow and I didn't dare to making it harder, she could have control, I would let her make the decisions.

"Does it feel good?" I asked

She nodded with her eyes closed but not because of pain this time, because she was in pure blise.

Her lips crashed against mine and her fingers grabbed at my hair.

"Mmm, Peeta"

Her hips grinded on me faster and sat down further making myself slide deeper into her. My insticts were taking over, my hands grabbed at her ass and I was kissing anywhere I could reach. I began to pant, this woman was driving me crazy, I had never felt so good before. I moved my hands up to her boobs and rubbed over her nipples.

"Fuck!" she cursed.

Hearing such a dirty word roll of her lips made my cock even harder, Katniss wasn't one to swear that often and knowing im the one that made her be so dirty made me start to lose control.

I remember my brothers always telling me to make the lady finish first and thats what I wanted to do but her tight walls clenched around my overly hard cock was pushing me over the edge and I knew I was going to cum. I started thrusting my hips up to match Katniss's movements.

"Katniss stop."

She instantly froze, her facial expressions showing me she was upset and confussed with my command.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, Kat" I ran my fingers in her knotted sex hair. "I was.. going to cum.."

she giggled. "So what silly? That's the point of sex"

"Well I wanted to make you cum first" I replied grabbing at her ass.

"Then make me cum, Peeta" She whispered in the sexiest voice ive ever heard.

I flipped us over so I was in between her tighs and slide back into her. I trusted my hips as deep into her wet folds as I could. My thrusts were constant and pure. I was not fucking Katniss, I wouldn't do that on her first time, that would just hurt her. I could tell that I had streched her to fit inside of her because her walls were so tight around me I could feel every inch of her covering my cock.

Her breathing had changed and her voice was weak, this was a good sign, she was close.

"Peeta, Peeta, mmm fuck"

Her walls contracted around my cock and I watched as my girl orgasmed. Pleasure was pasted on her face and she moaned over and over.

Seeing Katniss in such a vunerable, intimite position made me realize, I love her more than anything in the entre world. She slowly came down from her high just as I was reaching mine, I thrusted slightly harder wanting to make this good, a couple more thrusts into her tight folds and I shot my cum deep into her.

I finshed and waited a couple seconds for out breathing to become slower and slide out of her pulling her into my arms.

"That was good" I said.

She nodded in agreement.

We layed there in silience listening to each others heart beat. I was happy, and so was she. That was something that I never thought could happen. Happiness.

"Real or not real I will be the only man to ever touch you like that"

She looked into my eyes and answered honestly. "Real, i'm all yours Peeta. Really, I do love you"

and I knew she meant it, this angel was mine for good, and no where in my mind could even remember what the Capitol had done to me, because she was not a mutt, i'd say she was about the exact opposite of that. My angel.


End file.
